


Kindness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [409]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series, Trust, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They begin appearing on her desk at the beginning of October.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 October 2016  
> Word Count: 500  
> Prompt: "Kindness" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: They begin appearing on her desk at the beginning of October.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually had some fun writing this one. I was relatively sure who was involved in the surprise for Ann, but I didn't want her to figure it out too quickly. And yes, the overall timeline for this sub-arc is kind of borked. I'm just working with it and hoping that I've got the basics done as needed.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And here you come, with a cup of tea  
Wreathed in steam.  
The blood jet is poetry,  
There is no stopping it.  
You hand me two children, two roses."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Kindness"

 

They begin appearing on her desk at the beginning of October. Two peace roses surrounded by baby's breath in a bud vase with a packet of her favorite tea and a card that simply says, "Let peace ease your heart." No signature, and the handwriting is too generic for her to recognize it.

They're already at her desk when she arrives each day for a week. A total of ten roses, five packets of tea, and five cards. She brings them home at the end of each day, choosing to drink the tea before bed each night. Everyone asks who the roses are from, but she has no answer. She studies each of them every day that week, trying to determine who is responsible for this unique gift. Her first thought is Simone, because of their discussion about Veronica, but the younger woman doesn't seem to be hiding anything. Patrick, Margot, and Jacob are quickly ruled out as unlikely, particularly the latter two. That leaves James and Damien. Both are entirely capable of doing this, but would they? 

What surprises her is that another delivery comes on Saturday, this time to the house. Like the anonymous sender just knows that she'll be at home, making plans for Jacob's Halloween costume. Her eyes narrow as she tries to surreptitiously study the other adults in the household. Either someone has one hell of a poker face or none of them are involved. And Ann isn't sure which it is.

On Sunday, one final delivery comes to the house for Ann. She knows it's the final delivery because it's a full dozen of the peace roses, two boxes of the tea, and a regular card. Everyone is in the dining room for brunch, so they all look up as she brings her latest gift with her. She sets the vase and tea boxes on the side table, then opens the card, curious what it will say.

> _My dear Ann,_
> 
> _I'm sure you're still wondering who I am and why I've sent you these gifts all week._
> 
> _Quite simply, I wanted you to remember the good things about your daughters. Both Alissa and Veronica deserve your happy memories, which you no longer allow yourself to feel. By the same token, your grief is frozen, and my heart aches with the pain you fight and ignore. Allow yourself to deal with their loss, especially Veronica's._
> 
> _You are not alone in this, but you need to find peace again, my friend._
> 
> _Margot_

The message itself is written in Patrick's distinctive script -- at least she knows who's involved now -- but the signature brings more tears to her eyes than the words themselves. Without hesitation, she moves to hug Margot tightly, grateful that her oldest friend is lucid and able to respond to her whispered thanks.


End file.
